White rose in a sea of pain
by BlindingSun1993
Summary: Weiss Schnee has a tragic past. Ruby Rose has a broken heart. When both girls get accepted to beacon niether expected what was to come. rated do to later chapters. Whiterose (later on)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**I do not own RWBY Rooster teeth does, but a man can hope right. To clarify, in my stories universe Weiss is the same age as Ruby, namely 15. This is one of my first fanfics that I actually feel good about uploading so any constructive comments/reviews are welcome.**

**Chapter 1**

_Blood blood everywhere. A six year old cries, still being held tightly in her mothers cold lifeless arms, she cries for her mother too wake up, she cries for her father who is slumped over his desk the dagger still glowing with dust in his back, she cries for her older sister to come home and save her from the hooded figure looming over her mother's lifeless body. Limping ever close to the girl with a rapier wound bleeding out of gut._

_"WEISS" she hears her sister running towards her with her weapon raised to protect the little girl from the man. Who falls limply next the girl finally succumbing to his fatal wounds. "WEISS" picking up her sister holding her close as tears stream down her face onto the girls white birthday dress. "Weiss are ok, please tell me your alright," The older girl pleads as she wipes the blood from the petite 6 year old's eye._

_"Winter your home, mama and papa are sleaping you should be quiet," Weiss says not comprahending that they were dead, wondering why her sister was crying so loudly._

_"Weiss, you're ok, thank god," Winter sighs lifting the girl in her arms and slowly walking away from the grisly scene and towards the waiting cop car._

_"NO I wanna stay with mama, Winter I wanna STAY," the girl now squiring trying to free herself from her sisters hold. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMYYY,"_

_..._

Weiss sits up in her bed, soaked to the bine in a cold sweat, waking from the nightmare that held her in its grip ever since that fatefull day. That frightfull day 9 years ago that tore her loveing parents from her life. The day she turned 6 years old.

"Todays the day huh," Weiss jumped at the sound of her uncle's voice, coming from the doorway.

"Yup, todays the day that I am evaluated for early admission to the best school for hunters and huntresses,"

A few hours later Weiss walked out of the locker room of her local fencing school and into the gymnasium where her uncle, Goodwitch, and her older cousin Neve waited.

"Hello its nice to see you again Miss Schnee," The blond woman smiled holding out her hand for Weiss to shake.

"And you proffesor goodwitch," Weiss said in a pride filled voice, knowing full well that she was ready for this. She had been preparing to join the ranks of students ever since she had turned 12. Three years of hard traing at the fencing school, and at her private school. She was the number one student at both of her schools. "Shall we begin?"

"First I must ask about your academic history, what are your grades, and where do you place in your class?"

"I only get A's and am number one at both schooling and fencing," Weiss failed to hide her smug grin at the thought of all those beneath her in her class. I wish I had made more friends though. No she told herself, friends are for the lesser people that grovel at my feet.

"Then begin as soon as you both are ready," The two adults stepped away as the two combatants faced eachother, neve with his rapier, with a revolver grip that shot dust like a bullet, and Weiss with Myrtenaster, a Multi Action dust rapier that allows her to use dust to enhance her attacks.

The combatants bow to eachother before both thrust as they leep towards eachother blades claning against eachother before they retreat yet again.

Panting Weiss stands up from her kneeling position to face Goodwitch, a look of smug pride on her face. "So *pant* what do you *pant* think, am I *pant* ready?"

"I will inform you later today after I review all of the data, but I will say that I am impressed," Goodwitch states never looking away from her tablet. "But that is not a yes, I will call your uncle once I have made a decision. Beofre I leave however, may I ask a question?"

"Yes,"

"Why are you so eager to join our school at such a young age?"

"I want to make sure the world is safe from those that would harm innocent people, and to make sure history does not repeat itself," A look of sorrow adornes Weiss otherwise blank face.

"Hmmm, I will take that into consideration thank you for your time," The blonde woman pivots and walks out the door. As soon as she is out of earshot she places a call to her boss, and best friend. "Hello Ozpin, I hope your day is going better than mine is,"

"Glynda, was she really that bad?" a male voice says after an audible sip of his coffee.

"No, quite the opposite, she is very talented with her chosen weapon and very talented in her academics. However I dont see her as someone with the right attitude for becoming a huntress. She has much room to improve in that regard,"

An audible sigh can be heard from the other end of the call. "Send me the information and get over to my location as soon as possible, I may have found some good talent but she will require assistance that I cannot provide," The clanging of metal against metal can be heard, as well as yells of pain from someone being kicked the face. "We will discuss the Schnee girl afterwords now hurry," A tiny war cry can be heard before the call cuts out.

"That man," Glynda sighs as she leaves the school and makes her way towards an airship nearby. "I'm going to require a weeks paid vacation before this night is over, I can already tell.

**A/N ****Sorry about it being so short, i will try and increase the length on all chapters after this one. Please review with anything that might help me improve my writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Hey so this time its Ruby's background story, hope you enjoy. And I still dont own RWBY.**

**Chapter 2**

_2 year ago on the roof of Signal Academy:_

"ROTE," Ruby yells tackling her best friend in a bone crushing hug that even her sister would be hurting from. The two had met in their first year at Signal Academy, and had become friends quickly despite the fact that their personalities were completely different. Ruby was hyper and always wore her emotions on her sleeve, while Rote was calm and never showed her emotions unless she and Ruby were alone.

"Cant...breathe...Ruby,"

"Sorry, I guess yang's been rubbing off on me in the hug department," The crimson tipped blushed as she realized how close her face was to the strawberry-blonde's. "Ummm... Rote I need you to promise that you wont be angry or run away from what i'm going to tell you, Ok?"

"I could never be mad at you, although i've come close to it, I just cant bring myself to be mad at you for more than a second, your my best friend," both girls were blushing, neither moved their faces away from the other's. "So tell me why you wanted to meet,"

"Umm...uhh...i'vehadahugecrushonyouforlikeeverandineedyoutoknowbecauseeverytimeiseeyoumyheartbeatssohardithurt," The cloaked girl so quickly that the other girl had to take a few seconds to seperate the words and understand what was said. Taking the silence as rejection Ruby stutters out an apology and tries to quickly walk away. Before she gets to far away she feels a hand reach out and grab her shoulder stopping her in her tracks.

"I thought I was the only one," Rote says under her breath, a blush spreading across her face as she turns Ruby around to face her. "I've had a crush on you ever since we me..." Her words cut off as Ruby's lips met her own. The kiss only lasted a few brief moments but to the two girls it felt like forever.

The two kissed again, this time more passionately. Ruby's hands clutching at Rotes longer hair and Rote's pulling the other girl closer as she deepened the kiss. They stayed like that untill both of them broke the kiss gasping for air.

"I'm so happy that you didn't reject my feelings," Ruby said after a few moments.

"I'm glad you finally confessed, I've been waiting for this ever since we took that trip to your Uncle's workshop and made our scythes," Rote states holding Ruby's hand in her own. "So are we...a couple now?"

"Yes...I mean if you want to be that is," Ruby said eyes staring into Rote's.

"I would love that, but we should probobally not tell anyone yet. I dont anyone treating you differently because of this,"

"Ok, but we will have to tell them eventually, especially Yang,"

"How about we enjoy this for now, and in a few months time we can tell her. Although she will probobally kill me when she finds out," both girls giggle at the thought of how Ruby's older sister would react before walking hand in hand towards the stairs and out of the school. Happy as can be.

_6 months later:_

Waiting wasn't one of Yang's strong points, as evident in the way she was fidgeting on the couch waiting for her sister to come home from a day with Rote in the city. Why does ruby wan't to talk with me today, and what is taking so god damn long.

"Hey yang, where's Ruby?" Taiyang said walking into the living room from the kitchen.

"In town with Rote, she said she had something to tell me when she got home, but she is running late,"

"She told me the same thing, I wondor what's happened that she had to keep it a secret from the both of us,"

"I dont know, I'm so bored I can't even come up with any good puns," A look of concern crossed her father's face.

"This is serious we need to call the doctor, my heart Yangs to see you like this," yang looks confused before bursting out laughing at her father's terrible pun.

"That is hilarious,"

Their laughter is cut short by the sound of the door opening and two girls running inside.

"Sorry, traphic was terrible on the way back, and the cab driver had to take a longer route to get us here, I know you guys don't like to be kept waiting," Ruby apologizes as she takes her boots off leaning against the doorway.

"I told you we shouldn't have stopped at the bakery for cookies," Rote states before hugging Yang in greeting.

"THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OUR LITTLE SECRET," Ruby yells with a grin on her face as she looks at the girl next to her.

"It's your fault since you can never resist a cookie,"

"Girls, its ok, I'm just glad that you guy's got home safely, now would you three like something to drink," all three girls nodded. "OK, Yang could you help me in the kitchen?" Yang nods standing up from her seat on the couch. As the two blondes leave the room, Ruby and Rote clasp their hands togethor and lean in for a quick kiss.

A few minutes later, the four of them sit around a table.

"So, what did you guys want to tell us?" Yang asks sipping on her lemonade.

"First off you have to promise not to get angry,"

"I'll try," Yang says suspicious at what her sibling had said.

"I could never be mad at the two of you," Taiyang states confidently.

"Ok, I've been wondering how to tell you guys this for awhile, but...me and Rote are dating,"

**A/N: So there it is, any help is appreciative, and I am still trying to find someone to proof read these for me. I'm not to knowledgeable about the whole BETA reader system on here so if anyone could explain that to me through a PM that would be great. Hopefully I can get better and better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Hello, Thank you for reading my story. Sorry about it being short, I just thought it was a good place to finish the chapter. I do not own RWBY or any of the characters from RWBY. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

_6 months later _(about a year before Ruby attends Beacon):

"Well that movie certainly was interesting," Rote states as her hand moves, almost absentmindedly, to her girlfriends hand. Entwining her fingers with Ruby's.

"I know right, I mean it was awsome and all, but the ending just didn't make sense to me. They never gave any hints that either of them had feelings for eachother and then they just kiss, kinda ruined the whole action part of the action movie,"

"It was sweet though, almost as sweet as you,"

"Thanks," Ruby leans in for a kiss. "Thank you for everything this past year, and happy anniversery," Ruby says breaking from the kiss and reaching into her pocket for the gift she was going to give to her girlfriend.

"I love you, Ruby,"

"I love you too, I got you something, well more like made you something,"

"I thought we agreed no gifts," Rote scolds Ruby taking her hand away and folding her arms with a joking look.

"Nope, we agreed that you wouldn't get me a gift, never said anything about me giving you one," She pulls the small rectangular box from her pocket and handing it to her shy partner.

"Well I kinda...got you a gift too," Rote blushes pulling out a clip of ammo for Crescent Rose with a small red bow tied around it. "Its special ammo made from dust I mixed myself,"

"Thank you Rote, I will only use it for opponents that I would never beat without it, now hurry and open your gift my hand is getting cold without yours to warm it up,"

Rote smiles and begins to unwrap her gift, a small pendant with a two scythes one red and one yellow connecting at both the tip of the blades and the end of the handle forming a heart.

"This is beutifull, Crescent Rose and Blinding Daisy togethor forever," Rote smiles as she puts the pendent around her neck. "I will never take this off till the day I die," She kisses rose, deeper than before illiciting a cheer from the small brunnette after she broke the kiss. "Better be carefull Yang might see, and I know she and your dad were Okay with our relationship but I dont want to push any buttons. She doesn't trust us to be alone togethor any more,"

"Ugh, I wish she wasn't so overprotective sometimes,"

"Says the girl that beat a guy nearly to death, just because he looked at her sister in a bad way,"

"That was different, he only wanted sex, you and me are in a relationship that is built on love and understanding,"

"Does that mean you dont want go through with our plan for tonight," Rote whispered as a blush crawled its way to her face. Ruby's face faired no better, almost becoming a shade of red that would rival her cloak.

"No, I think we're ready, and I know that you're the one I want to have my first time with, so lets hurry to your place before Yang shows up to drag me home kicking and screaming," with that the two quickly walked in the direction of Signal academy and to Rote's dorm room. Never once did they notice the man watching them from the alley next to the man begin to follow the two girlsfrom a safe distance.

_A few moments later at Rote's Dorm:_

The two girls walked into the empty room and situated themselves onto the bed.

"Thank you Rote, for everything, I'm happier than i've ever been because of you. So if you're not ready for this than I won't mind," Rote responded by pressing her lips against Ruby's, kissing them passionately moving Ruby so that she is lying on the bed looking up at the strawberry blonde. Moving her hand to Ruby's chest, she began to massage them over the shirt making the shorter girl moan into her mouth.

"I'm ready Ruby, are you?"

"Yes, as long as it's with you i'm ready for anything," The two kissed again, ruby felt Rote's tongue as for entrance and eagerly allowed as her own hands began to lift the shirt of her girlfriend. Now shirtless, Rote began to unbutton Ruby's red blouse never breaking from the deep kiss. She straddles Rubys waist and breaks the kiss breathing hagardly as she sits up to look at the blushing face of her girlfriend and smiled a rare smile that only Ruby ever saw, it meant she was happy and would always be happy as long as Ruby was in her life. She bent down and and brushed her lips against Ruby's now exposed collar eliciting a small moan as she began to kiss her way down Ruby's body stopping at the bra covered breasts, she looks up at Ruby and Ruby nods, Rote took this as a sign and moved her hands behind Ruby's back to unclasp her bra.

And then all that can be heard is Ruby's blood curtling scream.

**A/N: Once again sorry for the short nature of this chapter, This is the last of Ruby's background story, next chapter should be the last of Weiss' background story. Please review, I need feedback so I can improve.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I tried to make this chapter a bit longer to make up for last chapter. hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I dont own RWBY**

**Chapter 4**

"I can't believe I lost to girl 3 years younger than me," Neve groaned letting his face hit the table he was currently sitting at. He had been griping ever since Weiss had defeated him hours before hand.

"That just goes to show how determined I am," Weiss said with a proud smile adourning her face. "But it's not like you didn't give me a hard time, I nearly lost like three times before I finally won," She complimented her cousin, he was one of the few people she actually treated like a real person, seeing as he was like a brother to her. After what she went through on her 6th birthday she had started living with her uncle and his family in a modest home in northern Vale, while her sister Winter began to run her father's company. Winter was a little young, being 17 at the time, but quickly ruled over the large company with an iron fist having been trained and tutored for the very purpose of taking over the company since she was very young. Her father had been a kind and caring man but when she was in training or taking a test he became a ruthless instructor, expecting only perfection from his eldest daughter. She put with it, if only because he always had a kind smile for her precious sister Weiss. After the funeral Winter dropped her sister off at her uncle's home before returning to white castle to govern the company. Weiss took it hard, feeling as if her sister had abandoned her, but over the years she formed a close bond with her cousin. He never treated her like an outsider, like his had, but treated her as a sister. He had been the one to teach her fencing when she turned ten, and was the one who held her when she had nightmares, read her her favorite story ( Snow white and the seven dwarves) before bed every night. He was also the one to convince his father to allow the young girl to apply for beacon (he was after all the one who made her realize her dream of being a huntress and helping people). He was also the one to scold her for being to mean to her classmates at school, which made her realize she was being a bitch. So while she didn't make any attempts to make friends she did become less stand offish and became quite popular at school.

"That was only because you made openings by checking out that Goodwitch chick," Weiss blushed at her cousin's comment. He was laughing rather loudly but quickly stopped when he saw the glowing glyph appear below his chair. " Weiss please I'm sorry, please god NOOOOOOO," He yelled the last word as he was sent flying backwards, chair and all, into the nearby wall. "Ow,"

"Weiss please dont break anymore chairs, that'll be the fifth one this week," Her Uncle Eisen laughed as he set the turkey down in the middle of the table. "And Neve stop teasing your cousin so much, or the cost of the chairs will come out of your allowance,"

"What but she's the one that-," he stopped arguing as he saw the humourous glance between his father and cousin before they began laughing.

"I'm sorry for throwing you into the wall," Weiss smiled as she got up and lent Neve a hand getting off the floor. "And I wasn't checking her out, I was looking for a reaction, you know I dont like older woman,"

"No but you do have a soft spot for spunky girls with colored hair, like that one girl in your class...what was her name again, oh yeah I think it was Sapphire. DId you ask her out yet?" He immediately regretted his question as another glyph flung him onto the couch( which had recently been reinforced due to this happening many, and I do mean MANY, times before.

"No, I have not. She is beneath me in every way, and besides she's dating you're girlfriend's brother, or did you already forget,"

"Woops, I should probobally pay more attention when I go and visit. But Weiss, noone is beneath you, just because you're a Schnee does not make you any better than anyone in that class," Neve scolded as he got off the couch and grabbed the folding chair from the closet and sat back down at the dinner table. "When will you start treating other people with the respect they deserve,"

"I know, I know I will try and treat people better from now on. It's just hard making friends when most people just want to get close to you just because they think you have alot of money, they get close to me then become cold once they find out I dont have access to my inheritance yet," Weiss frowns as this brings up memories of her last attempt at a relationship. When she first entered highschool she had started trying to become more sociable, at the behest of Neve who worried she was to antisocial. She began talking to her classmates and had realized she had a huge crush on the girl who sat next to her in class, this also happened to be when she realized she was bisexual. She decided to keep her feelings a secret while attempting to become closer to the girl. Then one day she got a text to meet her on the roof. When she arrived she saw the girl waiting for her. The girl said she had feelings for Weiss, and when Weiss said she felt the same the girl hugged her. They went on a date and afterwards the girl stated she wanted to go to a fancy restaurant, and promptly broke up with Weiss when she explained that she was only allowed a few lien a week by her uncle. The girl proceeded to tell the whole school that Weiss was a whore and that she put out after only one date. The teasing stopped after a few weeks when the school realised the girl was lying(she had attempted to do the same thing with Neve, who everyone knew was a true gentlemen). That was the last time Weiss tried to become close to anyone outside of her family.

"Dont let one stupid girl ruin how you think of everyone else, not everyone is as obsessed with money like that Winchester chick,"

"I'll try, thanks bu-" Weiss was interupted by the phone ringing in the kitchen, she immediately stood and picked up the phone in a blurr of motion. "hello, Schnee residince," A few moments pass by before Weiss gives a polite and short good bye. As soon as the phone was put back in place she started jumping for joy and yelling in excitement. "YES, I got accepted, omg it's happening," She ran into the dining room and tackled Neve in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't-breathe," She released him from the hug of death and throughout the rest of the night the household celebrated. Weiss' dream was coming true, she was going to Beacon academy. She was going to become a huntress.

A few weeks later, Weiss was standing in front of Beacon all 15 of her bags on one of those trolleys that hotels use to move a guest's luggage. She was beaming at the academy, ready for anything that the world would throw in her way. That was untill a certain bundle of crimson knocked over one of her case of dust.

"What do you think you're doing. Do you even know what you could have done," Weiss started berating the small girl without even looking at her. She picked up a vial of red dust, and started swing it around while scolding the girl for being so careless. The smaller girl looked away muttering apologies. But Weiss wouldn't stop scolding her. Then she sneezed and all of the dust in the air exploded sending Weiss into another fit of scolding (A/N: sorry I dont, but I kinda dont know the whole speech by memory). Eventually the girl stood up in anger.

"Sorry Princess, but you have no right to yell at someone for a simple accident, get over yourself already," Finally looking up at Weiss.

"What did you call m-" Weiss froze as she looked into the deep pools of silver that adourned the girls face, wordless at the beuty of those eyes. She looked at the girl for the first time, at her dark hair tipped with crimson, at the red cloak adourning her shoulders. Weiss felt a stirring in her heart.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," Both girls jumped at the sudden calm voice appearing next to them. Weiss felt the heat of her blush reach her face, and finding that she was filled with to much anger and embarresment to continue talking with the two woman, stormed away, trolley in tow.

She didn't think things could get much more exciting. She didn't know that within a year at this school, her outlook on life would completely change.

**A/N: Finally on too the actual story, I will try and get it up online as soon as possible. Please review, I am always looking for feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, thank you for reading. sorry if there is any OOC stuff, for the most part the OOC stuff is because of Ruby and Weiss' background story changing, like how Weiss was raised in a loving home instead of a cold one. Disclaimor: I Do not own RWBY.**

**Chapter 5**

"Lead by Ruby Rose,"

Ruby stands on the stage dumbstruck. Not only was she attending Beacon two years ahead of schedule but would also be responsible for a team of huntresses in training. She would've thought Weiss would be a better choice, seeing how she was more willing too work as a team.

_A few hours beforehand:_

**Gotta find Yang, Gotta find yang, Gotta find yang.** Ruby thought as she sped through the forest, she began going through mind al of the people she had met the day before, trying to think of who would be a good partner for her if she failed to find her sister. She first thought of jaune, thinking he was friendly and kind, but quickly decided against it for he was probobally a bad fighter. Then she thought of blake, calm and mysterious, but she wouldn't be able to hold a conversation with Blake. **Who else have I met, Yang, Jaune, Blake, and...** She stopped dead in her tracks as she met the eyes of the one and only person whom she had pissed off yesterday, Weiss Schnee. She smiled friendly as she and the white haired girl stared at eachother. Her smile becoming a frown as Weiss turned and walked away from the young reaper.

"Wait, we're supposed to be partners," Ruby yelled and Weiss stopped and quickly turned around.

"Now why would I want to be partners with an insufferable dolt like yourself," Weiss said trying to hide her blush by pretending to be angry. "You're clumsy and childish and you are far too young to be attending this academy,"

"We're the same age," Ruby mumbled head down poking her fingers together.

"Fine, I will give you one chance to prove yourself, only because you reminded me of the fact that you must have done something great to get in here early as I have. This is your one shot don't mess it up or I will go straight to ozpins office and request a new partner, you understand you dolt?"

"I understand, and I will prove myself, I swear by the time we leave this forest you will want to be my friend,"

**But I already want to be more than that you dolt.** Weiss thinks, scolding herself immediately afterwards. **She probobally doesn't even swing that way**.

_Present time:_

When team RWBY made it to their new dorm room, Weiss pulled Ruby aside for a private chat.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch after the ceremony, I was angry that I wasn't chosen to be leader. But I shouldn't have taken it out on you," Weiss' apology was sincere, when she had first heard the announcement she was furious, and she had promptly started acting rudely to Ruby who had no idea what she had done wrong. On the long walk to the dorm Weiss calmed down and started thinking rationally, Ruby hadn't done anything wrong and Weiss could hear her cousin in her head commanding her to apologize, she had a very long arguement with the imaginary Neve, eventually she accepted what was said and began wondering how to apologize. Again the imaginary Neve spoke telling her 'just be the best person you can, she'll understand'. "I hope you can forgive me,"

"I accepte your apology, Don't worry I still want to be friends with you," Ruby said with a large smile on her face. Weiss couldn't help but smile back.

"I promise you, I will be the best teammate and the best friend I can," Ruby's smile faltered for second at those words, thinking of what happened to her last bestfriend, but quickly smiled again.

"And I promise to be the best leader I can," The two young girls walked into the dorm to find the oddest room arrangement in history.

"Umm yang, why are you hanging a bed to the cieling by ropes?"

"Bunk beds silly," Ruby sighed, this was gonna be a long 4 years she could already tell.

The next day Ruby woke up first, trying to set a good example for the rest of her team, at least that's what she told herself. In reality it was because she could hardly sleep, the pressure of being named team leader giving her strange nightmares where she failed in the worst way. Resigning herself to staying awake Ruby got off her bed quiet as could be before grabbing her uniform and moving towards the small bathroom. After getting the water to a comfortable wwarmth she took off her night clothes and stepped under the steady stream of water, letting it wash all of her worries away. Showers always did calm her down when her brain wouldn't stop worrying about whatever was going on in her life.

After her quick shower Ruby got dressed quickly and woke her team up, debating whether or not to use the whistle she kept in her bag. Thinking about how her teammates had behaved before she decided that it probobally wasn't a good idea. Opting instead to go the safer route, she walked up to Weiss' bed and shook her awake.

"mhmm," The white haired girl mumbled rolling away from Ruby and pulling her comforter over her head.

"Weiss, if you don't get up right now your going to be late for class," Ruby scolded, then jumped back as a white blur jumped out of the bed and sprinted into the bathroom.

"Ruby, it's not nice to lie to your teammate," She heard Blake yawn.

"Sorry blake, but if I didn't she would've stayed asleep and we would've had to skip breakfast,"

the dark haired girl contemplated this as she got out of bed and stretched. "Good point, now how are you going to get your sister out of bed, she looks like she could sleep through a hurricane,"

"I saved the easiest for last," The scythe wielder stated, a mischievious grin adourning her face. "YANG, get out of bed or i'm shaving your head," The blonde bruiser jumped out of her bed, forgetting that it was in the air, before promptly falling on her ass. "See easy as pie," The two dark haired girls began laughing after a glance at eachother.

"What's so funny?" Weiss asks walking out of the bathroom, now dressed in her school uniform. Looking at the blonde rubbing her ass, she got her answer. "She forgot they were bunk beds didn't she?"

"Yup,"

"Of course,"

"Ow," At Yang's words of pain the three other girls broke into another fit of laughter. Clutching their sides in joyuos pain. "Fine then, I'm going to take my shower now," But before she could take two steps, she felt Ruby's hand on her shoulder.

"Either you let Blake go first or you only take 5 minutes, if you take longer than that you know the punishment," Yang's hands shot to her precious hair, nodding at Blake to go first. "Good girl,"

Ruby then walked over to her bed and pulled out her scroll to check their schedule. While the dark haired girl was distracted Weiss walked over to Yang and whispered. "Is she like this every morning?"

"Only when she hasn't had sugar for awhile,"

"Really, can sugar really cause such a personality shift?"

"She burns through so much energy that when her body is deprived of sugar, her main source of energy, her mind and personality change into what I call 'Business Ruby' she scares me when she's like this. The last time it happened I ended up with half my hair cut off," Yang's entire body shivered at the memory, and soon escaped into the bathroom as Blake left it.

"Yang we're going to breakfast, we'll meet you their," Ruby says at the now closed door, knowing full well her sister would be in there for a good hour. "Hurry or i'll eat all the pancakes,"

As the three left the dorm building, they couldn't help but feel as though they were forgetting something.

_4 hours later in Team JNPR's dorm:_

"Um guys, we're late for Professor Port's lecture, it started at 8," Jaune yelled as he scrambled out of bed running to the bathroom to change into his uniform.

"What time is it now?" Ren asks already in his uniform, noone asked how he had changed without them noticeing, they didn't want to know.

"Its 10,"

"WHAAAAT," JNPR scrambled out the door, hoping to at least catch half the lecture.

**A/N**:** hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you want too, I could use the feed back.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter took awhile for me to write, i rewrote it so many times. Anyway, I don't own RWBY**

**Chapter 6**

After that first day Teams RWBY and JNPR fell into a routine, every morning Ruby would wake up her team, 'business Ruby' never made an appearance as Yang made sure she had adequate sugar throughout the day, then proceed to meet JNPR for breakfast in the cafeteria. Sure there were a few bumps in the road like Blake revealing that she was a cat faunus during an argument with Weiss, or Roman Torchwick's failed attempt at plunging Vale into a Grimm attack, but life resumed its normalcy after both of those events. But normalcy would never keep for long.

Saturdays were a relaxing day for young Ruby Rose, she always woke up early to get some hot water before her teammates hogged it all. She then proceeded to read her favorite books, all of which were the fairy tales Yang had read to her when she was younger, until . Blake woke up. The two girls would then make their way into the city of Vale for tea, it was time both of them treasured because it gave them time to relax and catch up with each other since their respective partners required alot of their time during the week whether it be Ruby's endless study sessions with Weiss or Blake pulling Weiss off of all the boys who dared to hit on her sweet and innocent sister.

This saturday however was anything but relaxing. The day had started out fine, but as they made their way into town a couple of boys from Signal academy walked up to them, one with slicked back platinum blond hair and a green emblem with snakes stitched onto his shirt, the other a brute of a man with a broken nose and a menacing grin always adorning his face. The two males walked up and greeted the girls an evil glint in their eyes.

"Well if it isn't the 'pride and joy' of Signal Academy," Sarcasm and menace evident in the blond boy's voice as he looks down on the young reaper. "I'm surprised you even sho you're face without your brute of a sister to protect you,"

"And I'm surprised to see you out of the hospital after Yang beat you senseless, guess you're father's money is good for something other than wiping your ass," Ruby retorts a smirk growing on her face at the angered face of her long time bully. "Let's go Blake, he isn't worth our time," She begins walking away but stops at the bully's next words.

"At least I never let my girlfriend die," he scoffs before walking away.

Ruby falls to her knees clutching at the pendent at her neck and begins sobbing. Blake hugs the younger girl awkwardly, having never comforted someone before she was at a comeplete loss at what to do so she just held the young team leader until the sobbing stopped.

"I'm sorry Blake," Ruby whimpers her face buried in the older girls shoulder. "I'm sorry I ruined you're Saturday,"

"Shh, it's ok, it is not you're fault. My day isn't ruined, come on let's go get our tea," She helps the young girl stand and they begin walking towards the cafe. Once seated they place their orders and an awkward silence falls on the duo. "So...want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but I think that I need too," Blake is silent waiting for Ruby to find the words to say. "I'm a le-lesbian," Blake laughs, having figured this out within the first few weeks of knowing the young girl. "Don't laugh at me," Ruby states with an embarrassed blush rising in her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I kinda already figured that part out. It's kind of obvious when you don't stare at my boyfriend's abs like Weiss and Yang do," the two girls laugh, the awkward atmosphere quickly disappearing as they do. "Don't worry, i don't think anyone else has realized it though. Does yang know?" Ruby nods enthusiastically before her smile drops off her face again.

"She found out when me an-" She stops as her sobs return again at the memories of Rote. Her hands clutching at the pendent again. "She found out when me and my girlfriend Rote told her about our relationship," Ruby starts recounting how she found out that she liked other girls, she told her of all the great times she had with Rote. "It happened about a year ago, we were going back to her dorm room after a movie, we had decided together that it was time to take our relationship to the next level. We told Yang the wrong time to come pick me up so that she wouldn't be able to interrupt our night," She stops the story to take a drink of her tea, both to calm down and to gather her thoughts. "We hadn't noticed the man following us, after we started to..well you know," Blake nods waiting for her friend to continue. "Well, after we started he snuck into the room, and before I knew what was happening, Rote had a sword through her heart and she died in my arms,"

Moving over to the distressed girl, Blake holds her again thoughts turning in her head as what Ruby said settle into her brain. "So, how did you survive?" Blake asks.

"Yang showed up earlier than what we had agreed on. She beat the man to near death before calling the cops. it's one of the few times her over protective nature saved my life," Pulling away from Blake, she returns to her now cold tea. "It took me months to stop crying myself to sleep. I threw myself into my studies to distract myself from the fact that I let her die,"

"Ruby Rose, do not blame yourself. It isn't your fault that this happened," Blake sternly states before asking the question she knew she would hate herself for asking, but curiosity did kill the cat. "Do you know why he did it,"

"Because he was a bigot," Ruby says angrily as she slams her fist onto the table, scaring the other customers. "He apparently worked at Signal and had seen me and Rote together. He did it because he couldn't let people be happy if it meant it went against what he deemed 'proper'. And he wasn't alone in his thinking,"

"What do you mean,"

"After me and Rote came out of the closet and went public with our relationship, I received death threats and I was bullied every day," Ruby states anger evident in every word. "I became depressed, I didn't want Yang to get in trouble for fighting so I didn't tell her. And i didn't want Rote to be worried so I kept it from her as well," Ruby breathes deeply for a bit to calm herself down before stating what could very well make the other girl hate her. "They only found out about it when I tried to kill myself,"

Blake takes a sharp breath, realizing the pain the bullying had caused. "How did Yang react to that,"

"Lets just say that Signal's dormitory had to be rebuilt once she was done with every single person that had bullied me. I was sent to a therapist for awhile after that," Ruby unconsciously rubs the scars at her wrist that are barely visible unless specifically looking for them. "Rote never left my side after that, she wouldn't even let me go to the bathroom by myself untill she was sure I wasn't depressed anymore,"

"Ruby," is the only thing the faunus was able to say still in shock over the confession. "Is this the reason you haven't told anyone at Beacon about your...preferences," Ruby just nods meekly still rubbing her wrists. "Well, when you're ready to say something, just know that I will be by your side," Ruby smiles at that.

"Thank you Blake, but I don't think I will ever be ready, I just want people to see me as me, not as some freak," Blake nods, knowing all too well the feeling of wanting to be accepted for who you are rather than someone's preconceived notion of what you should be. "But... I think that JNPR and Weiss should know. Weiss still asks me why I insist on being out of the room whenever you guys are changing," Blake chuckles.

"I think that they will accept you, after all they accepted Ren when he came out of the closet," Ruby stares blankly before realization catches her off guard.

"Wait, Ren is gay," Blake nods with a giggle at the young girl's reaction. "That explains why he and Nora aren't together together. Still i had no idea,"

"Well, apparantly I'm the only one who notices who does or does not look at Sun's abs," The girls laugh again, the air finally returning to the normal relaxed air that they enjoyed. "We should head back before Yang starts tearing Vale apart looking for us," Ruby groans, realization that her sister would indeed destroy the town just to find her. The girls pay and begin the short walk back to the airships.

"Thanks Blake, you're the first person I've told about Rote's death. It feels good to talk about it. Maybe in time I'll be able to get over her death,"

"Anytime Ruby, I will always be their to talk too," the two walk into the dorms and into one of the normal arguments between Weiss and Yang. neither realizing that Ruby and Blake had entered.

"I do not need to calm down Ice Queen," Yang screams holding a lock of her precious hair in her hands. "I told you to be careful when brushing my hair, it tears easily. Now get down from Ruby's bed so I can murder you're pretty little face,"

"It was an accident Yang, i already apologized about it! Now calm down before you're sister comes in and notices me on her bed. I do not need the girl I love seeing me in this matter,"

Ruby was stunned at what Weiss said. "You love me," Ruby whispers, Weiss and yang finally notice the two standing in the doorway. Ruby vanishes in a poof of rose petals.

"Ruby! Come Back!" Weiss yells jumping from the bed and running into the hallway after her partner.

"So Weiss told you about her feelings huh?" Blake states in her normal monotone. Yang nods. "How long have you known,"

"She told me about a week ago, right after all that Torchwick stuff happened," The girls just stare at the retreating form of the young Schnee. "You really need to say something when you walk into the room, I don't think I can handle the drama it causes anymore," with that Yang plops onto her bed with a sigh.

Blake just shrugs and grabs a book off her shelf and lays down on her bed. "Maybe a good thing this time,"

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hopefully the next chapter won't take as long for me to write.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters. Sorry for the wait, the Beta i'm trying to work with wouldn't return my messages. If anyone knows of a reliable beta I would very much appreciate it if you could send them my way.**

**Chapter 7**

Weiss was in a predicament, she was in love with her partner Ruby Rose and didn't have anyone to talk to about it. Obviously she couldn't talk to ruby about her feelings, for she did not know if the dark haired girl even swung that way and did not want to endanger the friendship that they had. Blake would probobally tell their leader during one of their weekly teas, and Yang would probobally beat her to death for thinking of her dear little sister that way. So Weiss decided to just not talk to anyone about it at first, though this caused her to enter many embarassing situations where she would lie about leaving a text book behind after class to avoid being alone with the girl.

So when Yang dragged her to the roof that saturday she was at a complete loss as to why she was doing this. When they reached the roof top Yang looked around making sure no one was around to over hear their conversation. When she was satisfied that no one was around she simply asked Weiss the one thing she did not expect from the blonde.

"I know you have feelings for Ruby," She said it with a confidant smirk on her face. Yang had seen the way the rich girl had been staring longingly at her baby sister every chance she got. She noticed every time weiss would make an excuse to be closer to the young team leader. And she had noticed that Weiss seemingly had no one she could talk to about her feelings. Yang remembered when she was Weiss' age and had had her first crush on a boy, she had felt lost before she eventually went to her aunt, Qrow's wife, and let all of her feelings out. She remembered the advice her aunt gave her that day 'Just go tell the poor boy how you feel, even if he says no, at least you will not think thoughts on what could have been,'. She also remembered how her aunt laughed when she was sent home for beating the shit out of the boy who had so cruelly dismissed her feelings.

"Was I that obvious," Weiss asked a shocked look on her face. Yang simply nodded, before she comforted the girl in the fact that no one but Yang had noticed. "What should I do Yang? I've never felt this strongly about someone before. I've never been in love with someone," Yang was not expecting that, she had thought that the Ice Queen had only a crush on Ruby. She thought quietly about what her teammate should do.

"Tell her how you feel, it'll be better than not knowing," Yang said putting a comforting hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"But what if she isn't into girls, what if this ruins our friendship. I wouldn't be able to continue at this school if that happens," Yang sighs at the younger girls excuses, some of them would have been valid if you didn't already know that Ruby was gay.

"Weiss, what i'm about to tell you doesn't leave this rooftop got it, this stays between us," Weiss nods and Yang continues. "Ruby is gay, she came out of the closet about a year and a half ago," Weiss looks shocked how could she, Weiss Schnee queen of knowing everything, not know this. "What you didn't notice how she always leaves the room while we change, or how she is the only girl not to stare at Sun's abs. It's kinda obvious,"

"They are nice abs after all, I guess I was to busy drooling over them to notice," Yang looks shocked. "What I swing both ways, I like both guys and girls,"

Yang laughs, she never would have thought that the perfect little Schnee girl would swing both ways, she always thought that Weiss would be firmly standing on one side of the fence or the other. Soon both girls go into a fit of giggles before going back to their dorm room to study, or in Yang's case play games on her scroll. When they arrived, Weiss asks a question that shocks the brawler.

"Can I brush you're hair, it'll calm me down and I kind of want to talk some more. I haven't had anyone to talk to do to fear," Yang sighs and hands Weiss a brush before sitting down, normally she would never let anyone touch her precious hair but Weiss seemed trust worthy enough. They fall into a rythm as Weiss carefully brushes her friend's hair. They talk about Yang and Ruby's childhood, how they were raised by their uncle after Ruby's mom died and their father took more jobs to provide for them. They talked about Weiss' feelings for Ruby, Yang giving Ruby tips on how to confess her love. But all things come to an end, even ones as peacefull as this as Weiss accidently pulls out a bit of hair while fighting a large knot in Yang's hair. "Uh oh,"

Lavender eyes flash red and and the room begins to heat up as Yang holds the pieces of hair that were pulled out. Weiss begins running from the enraged blonde, she ducks multiple left hooks before jumping onto Ruby's bed. Yang, being the kind and loving older sister, just stands there glaring at the little rich girl who dared seek safety in the one place Yang would never destroy for fear of breaking her sister's heart.

"Get down here Ice Queen, I swear you probobally won't feel a thing as I beat you to death,"

"I'm sorry Yang it was an accident, please don't kill me," Weiss moves so that her back is against the wall, with a look of a scared little rabbit adorning her normally cold exterior.

"Should've been more carefull, you knew the risks. NOW GET DOWN HERE," Weiss just trembles. niether girl notice the door open as their teammates step into the room.

"It was an accident Yang, i already apologized about it! Now calm down before you're sister comes in and notices me on her bed. I do not need the girl I love seeing me in this matter,"

Ruby was stunned at what Weiss said. "You love me," Ruby whispers, Weiss and yang finally notice the two standing in the doorway. Ruby vanishes in a poof of rose petals.

"Ruby! Come Back!," Weiss yells as she jumps from the bed and uses her glyphs to keep up with the red tipped beuty. "Please, just talk to me,"

Ruby just keeps running untill they reach the roof and she had no where left to run. Ruby falls to her knees holding her head in her hands as she begins to cry. '_Why did this have to happen today of all days' _ Ruby thought to herself. '_I'm still not over Rote's death, but I don't want to hurt Weiss. What should I do.' _She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Weiss standing behind her with a worried look.

"Ruby, can we please talk," Ruby jumps at the sound of Weiss' voice. She simply nods her head and Weiss sits next to her on the roof. "Ruby, I've had feelings for you for a while. Probobally ever since that night at the docks. They've grown over time and now I can firmly say that I love you," Ruby just groans at how unlucky she must be for someone to confess to her on the day she was just beginning to get over her past.

"Weiss, I would love to be able to go out with you," Weiss' face gleems with joy that is cut off with Ruby's next few words. "But I can't. Not now at least,"

"Why not, please let me know," Weiss practically begs, tears streaming down her face. "Why can't you love me,"

"Because I'm not over the death of my last girlfriend," Weiss falls silent at that. She had had no idea that Ruby had gone through something like that. She felt angry at herself for not even considering the fact that Ruby may have been heartbroken. But how could she have known, Ruby was always cheerfull always happy. "But...but i think I might be able to get over it soon. I've been holding my self back from being truly happy since then. And Rote would be furious with me if I denied myself happiness because of her," Ruby smiles at the thought of Rote being cross, it rarely happened in fact it only ever happened once, the day she and Yang found Ruby on the bathroom floor with blood running down her wrists.

"So I have a chance," Weiss asks still afraid of causing her friend any more harm.

"Yes, but give a week to work things out in my head. it's been a year but I still have a few things I need to think about. Next saturday how about you ask me out properly and, if I believe I'm ready, I will go on a date with you. we will need to take things slow at first, i'm a bit out of practice in the whole dateing department," Ruby grins at Weiss before standing up. Weiss follows suit and the two girls walk back to their dorm room both thinking how they were going to get through the next week. Ruby thinking of a way to get the feeling of guilt off of her chest, and Weiss thinking of a way to make the date really special. It was going to be a long week for both of them.


	8. AN

**A/N:**** Sorry about not updating in awhile but I've kinda lost the enthusiasm I had for this story, i will be writing more for it later but i think i'm going to work on another story i've had rumbling inmy head for awhile. I am not leaving this story to die, Im just going to work on other things for awhile. I hope you understand and will continue reading when i begin writing it again.**


End file.
